Legitimacy
by Clear Cyan
Summary: There's a serial killer loose, one that enjoys gouging young girl's eyes out. Soon, Len finds himself predicting that his sister, Rin, is its next target and he does whatever he can to find the killer. Shockingly, the killer is someone awfully close to him. /"Cerulean eyes; that's all I need left."/
1. Deciphering The Texture of Emerald

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, nor anything else mention. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Characters:** Len and Rin (main minor chara: Miku)  
**Genres:** Crime, Tragedy, Horror, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense and Mystery  
**Rated** T for swears, suggestive themes and (vague) gore  
**Chapter Note**: My little sister gave me a challenge: "…write a Vocaloid FF with the main genre being Crime, I want Len to be one of the main character's, hint at my OTP, must be written and complete during October, must only be six chapters long, give me a ending I won't suspect and have all chapters NOT edited – don't even glance over them." Given that piece of information, I thought that I should post this during October - what's a 'scary' month without something to scare you? And anyways, I have nothing to lose *shrug*  
**Chapter Note2**: This isn't based off of anything (not that I know of), so if it reminds you of something, say, you read or watched (heard), then it's purely coincidence.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Deciphering The Texture of Emerald

* * *

**.[October 1st].**

"..._died roughly around midnight, on her way back to her home from a party at her friend's house_..." the man in the television went on, informing the world through scripted lines that, yet again, another girl has fallen victim to the brutal serial killer.

"Not again... It's getting dangerous out there you two..." A woman spoke up as she clicked off the television, triggering her kid's attention.

Her daughter gave a sigh with a roll of her eyes as she swayed her legs side to side, nonchalantly kicking her brother, "It's always been daring outside, Mom. I mean, any day I, or we, could walk out and be shot for all we know."

The blonde women gasped at her daughter and her casual manner, "Rin! Death is no light-hearted matter to wave about!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rin gestured a dismissing hand in a weary motion, "We get it, you don't want us to die like dad: A hit and run, or so the police say."

Len bumped his right knee against hers, signally her to shut her mouth as his eyes remained focus on their Mother.

Rin gapped her mouth shut and huffed at her brother.

"What she's trying to say, Mother, is that we know the danger that lurks in the shadows and that we're careful when venturing out, so you shouldn't worry too much." He eased his Mother with his choice of words, and frankly, it worked.

"I know..." their Mother let a dry sigh escape her lips, "It's just... I'm scared for you two. News has it that the killer is after girls, preferably teenagers." Her eyes focused on her daughter who was currently daydreaming and looking elsewhere, "Just... be careful when you two go out, try to stay together or with a group and always leave your phone on."

Since Rin wasn't acknowledging their Mother, Len responded for the both of them with a nod of sympathy, "I promise, Mom."

She released a thankful sigh, "Thank you, Len... -" Just then, the home phone rang, "I'll get it." She gave one last gaze toward her daughter who found her painted nails fascinating, then turned and left.

As soon as their Mother was out of sight, Len bumped Rin's knee harder than last time, "Please don't act like a spoiled brat, Rin."

Rin jerked to face him, a scowl upon her features, "I am not! I'm just being frank! She needs to get over dad's death; it's been six years already!"

Len watched his sister throw a trivial tantrum. He understood what Rin was trying to say, but at the same time, he didn't appreciate her choice of words. Their Mother had lost the love of her life right in front of her, in less than a second – so of course it was going to be hard for her to move on.

Though, on the other hand, Rin was never fond of their Father for some strange reason (and Len had always thought the same for their Father; he never really talked much to Rin).

The police had labeled his death as a hit and run since he didn't have anyone who he had ever angered nor disrespected.

In fact, he had died on the night of their parent's anniversary when the two were walking back to their car late at night, ready to go home. Then, out of nowhere, a gun shot four times and before their Mother knew it, their Father had shielded her from the bullets at his cost.

Len couldn't comprehend quite well as to why Rin hated (not disliked) their Father, but he guessed it was because he never paid much attention to her, but to Len.

Favoritism might have been it.

"Rin, try to understand Mom's feelings." Len coaxed, gaining Rin to silent her mutters and think over her words.

"...I get it," Len was about to sigh in relief, but Rin continued, "But she doesn't have to control our lives because of it. I mean, we have a curfew and we're seventeen, not to mention the time is eight o'clock! That's too early!"

Len wasn't a fan at the time either, but he had placed his-self in his Mother's shoes and understood her point of view. The thing was – Rin wouldn't do that.

So he had to choose his words carefully or they could back fire on him.

"Rin, let's think of it this way," he started, grabbing her attention, "Visualize if Mom didn't care at all after Dad's death, and quickly started dating too. Don't you think that'd had been much worse; meeting new faces every once in a while?"

Rin pouted her lips but Len wouldn't allow her to speak just yet.

"Or you could think of it this way, in someone else's shoes –"

"You know I suck when I have to think from someone else's view!" Rin whined.

"– I know that, Rin. But just _think_. Okay?"

Rin nodded.

"Good. Now, picture our Mom being the type of women who didn't feel after that accident and begun drinking her feelings away, not giving us a curfew, not giving a care for our grades or heath, not -"

Rin held a hand out, her cerulean eyes glassy, "It would hurt..."

"Exactly. There are teenagers, kids even that have Mother's like that; Mother's that cut off all their emotions because of death. But we have a Mother who still feels, maybe a little too much, but she honestly cares for us, Rin. Be thankful for that, 'cause I know I am." Len finished, his eyes mirroring the emotions Rin felt.

Rin hung her head in shame, "I... I get it. Sorry for being a brat..." She apologized.

Len let a small laugh escape, "There's no need to apologize to me, Rin. Go say sorry to Mom."

Rin made a face but her eyes reflected her thoughts, "Fine," She mumbled as she rose from the sofa and shuffled her way to the kitchen.

.V.

Minutes later, Rin came skipping out of the kitchen, a smile etched upon her lips.

"I see that everything went well," Len smiled.

"Yup!" Rin beamed, prancing over to her brother who surfed through channels one by one, "She said that it's okay once I explained it to her."

Len hummed his response whilst nodding.

Rin pouted, but quickly dismissed it with a hop in her step as she skipped over to Len and embraced him from behind, "Thanks for helping me and not walking away..." she whispered, leaving a kiss on his left check, "You're the best brother a sister could have!"

Len laughed as he ruffled her hair, bringing his other arm to hook around her neck and tip her over the sofa, "But of course! I don't read those brother books for nothing!"

Rin giggled, "As if there're books like that for sale!"

Len gave her a blank, "I have you know that they help a ton."

She rolled her eyes, playfully pushing Len aside, "Yeah, uh-huh. And the most helpful one is titled 'How to be a Great Big Brother', right?"

Len blinked, "How'd you know?"

Rin busted out in laughter; he sounded too shock for it to be a joke, "You're s-serious?!"

The blond boy looked off to the side as he released her from his hold, allowing Rin to sit up straight.

"Oh my God, you are!"

"I blame Kaito! He gave me it!"

"You don't take things from Kaito! That's, like, the first rule of handling Kaito!"

He couldn't save face, so he chose to change the subject, "There's nothing on. Go get an anime or something to watch."

Rin narrowed her cerulean colored eyes at his attempt at changing the subject, but shrugged it off, "Fine. But I get to choose what we watch!"

Len couldn't argue with her, so he allowed her to jump off the sofa and crawl over to the DVD shelf next to the television.

"Something classic; something humorous; something to scare you, or something with romance? Oh!" Rin jumped on the floor, bobbing herself up and down, "How 'bout some good 'ol BL, ne?"

"No." Len snapped.

"Hm, so BL it is..." she appeared to be talking to herself out loud, but he knew she was doing it on purpose. Curious, Rin peered over her shoulder to see a very pale Len, "Fine, I'll choose something with action."

"Wai -"

"As in fighting action, not _that_ action, Len." She smirked at his redden face.

"Pfft. I knew that."

"Right, sure you did." Then she faced the DVDs in search for an anime.

Seconds flew by and soon, Rin has found the anime series to watch.

"How long do you think it will take to finish re-watching this?" Rin held up the first volume of _Inuyasha_.

"Under a week, depends on our breaks and such."

"But it has a lot of episodes."

"I stand by my statement. I mean, the day's still young." He motioned to the front window and clock that stood next to it, reading five o'clock.

"No sane teenager says the day is still young." Rin deadpanned.

"Ah! But I said it with a different sense -"

"Just hush," Rin shushed her brother as she took the DVD out and placed it in the device just as Len's phone went off.

She turned and watched Len keypad his phone and open up the text message; a smile upon his face.

"Who is it?"

Len jumped, "Oh? Uh, it's... the gang. They want to know if we're free to hand out tonight at the local karaoke club."

Rin frowned at her brother's words for he didn't answer her question, but answered it all the same, "What time?"

"...Says at seven. Why?"

"Think Mom would allow us?" How could Len not think of that first?

Her brother frowned in a solemn manner, seeming to be in deep thought, then, "I'm sure she'll allow us once I inform her that we'll be in a group of ten or more. We'll be safe by numbers." Why did he look like he really wanted to go?

"You're right." Rin picked up the remote and plopped next to Len who quickly black screened his phone, "So, who was the one to text you?"

Len was relentless to say, and appeared to struggle with the name, "...G-Gumi. Yeah, it was Gumi."

"Oh?" Rin's voice lightened, "Text her back that she's so going down tonight!"

He blanked for a second, then agreed with her, "Yeah, sure."

She had a feeling he was lying to her.

.V.

An hour and a half had passed and the two were getting ready for the night, having already informed their Mother of their activity and gained her acceptance as long as they both had their phones on and answered her calls or texts.

Len was currently in the living room, texting Kaito to stop texting him those ridiculous chain mails.

"Len!" he turned to face Rin who was all dressed up for the night, "I'm gunna go out for, like, ten minutes real quick."

Len made a face, "It's almost time to leave, Rin."

She waved at him with a dull face, "I know silly. But I just got an email that the game I was waiting for has just come out and I have to get it today since I didn't reserve it ahead of time."

Len nibbled on his inner lower lip, "Fine, but be quick. We both know we don't want to be the last ones to arrive."

"Got ya." She put on her shoes, "By the way, Mom's leaving for the store in a couple of minutes, so don't fall asleep yet."

Len rolled his eyes and waved his phone at her, "I'm not going to fall asleep."

"Yeah, and we're not twins." With that, Rin left; her Mother following minutes behind, also telling Len to not fall asleep.

He told her he wouldn't and waved her goodbye. He couldn't possibly fall asleep with the insane amount of texting Kaito was doing. But when 6:20 rolled around, Len's eyelids grew heavy and soon the world became hazing and blurry.

.V.

_**Slam!**_

Len was startled from his slumber, jolting up whilst wiping his drool with the back of his hand.

The first thing he did was inspect the place, noticing that his Mother's objects were gone, meaning she hadn't come back yet. Next was the clock, which read ten till seven.

He really did pass out.

_Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!_

He was halfway at turning toward the hallway but his sister tackled him back onto the sofa with great force, which startled him even more.

"Rin?" Len gently shook his sister's frame above him, taking notice of her stiff body structure, "Hey, something up?"

Rin's tiny hands gripped his collared shirt, her right holding her phone. Slowly, she raised her head up, revealing her pale facial expression; her eyes reading shock and disbelief.

"Rin..." Something wasn't right.

"He-Here he is..." she sniffled into the phone and handed it to Len, her hand shaking.

Len rose his upper half up whilst making sure Rin didn't fall off; he took the phone between his shoulder and ear as his arms wrapped around Rin to ease her shaking body.

"What's u-"

"_Fucking shit, Len_!" Something was definitely up since Kaito never swore, "_Why didn't you answer your fucking phone_? _That's want it's for, right_?_ Shit_!"

"Uh, I fell asleep..."

"_Right, right. You fucking fell asleep. Hear that Gakupo, he fell the fuck asleep! Handy, eh?_"

"I don't like your attitude Kaito, or your tone of voice," Len started but ceased his warning due to Rin shaking her head. "Look, just tell me what got Rin so shaken up, okay?"

Kaito was silent on the other end, and then he breathed a heavy sigh, "_Just... Just come to the meeting place, you'll know once you're here_." And he hung up without another word.

Len took the phone away, staring at it in confusion. "Rin," - he gazed down to the tense girl, "do you know what happened?"

She looked like a scared, mute girl; afraid to utter a word if she could.

"Rin, please tell me." Len assured her with his tone, "Please?"

"...news..."

"What?" He felt his heart drop to the pits of his stomach; he must have heard her wrong. "Come again?"

"The news..." she mumbled, mostly to herself, trying to grasp reality, "Killer... the news..."

He had a hint of what had happened, but he really didn't want it to be true. His brain wouldn't allow it to be.

"Come on, Rin. Get up; we got to head over there." He pushed his sister up, her body light but still tense, which only caused him to worry more.

What had shaken his sister?

He helped his sister over to the front door, helped her place her shoes on, her coat and straightened her up. She felt like a doll in his hands.

"Emerald..." Len ignored her then put his own shoes on and walked forward, slamming forehead first into the door.

Normally, the two would laugh their rears off at that, but right now, the action only pissed Len off more.

"Eyes..."

With new found fury, Len ripped the door open, making it slam against the wall, triggering Rin to tighten her hold on his hand.

Her presence made him calm to an extent, and thanks to her, they moved forward, toward the meeting place in throbbing silence.

.V.

"Oh God..." Len muttered under his breath as he watched adults push people back, telling them that everything is under control and that they should all be heading home.

Len pushed his way through the crowd with Rin dogging behind him, one hand held in his and other gripping the tail of his shirt.

He got to a spot that allowed him to search for his friends, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw the victim under the white sheet; her vivid green hair stained with crimson, her eyes no longer present but censored out.

"Gumi..." he whispered out, his head feeling light and his body numb.

Gumi was the victim.

"Len!" The blond snapped back to reality, but numbness was still present.

Kaito, and the rest of the gang, walked up to the blonde twins, their faces looking years older and their body language being that of a witness.

"Ho- How did...?"

"She went ahead, about thirty minutes ago to get the game her and Rin were waiting for," Gakupo answered, his violet eyes dull and lifeless, "I didn't think... I didn't..." He had just lost his sister.

Len clinched his right hand into a fist. That serial killer had murdered in board daylight, yet no one seemed to know until the group had arrived.

"Sorry, Kaito. About earlier..."

"It's fine, I acted without thinking. It's just... you know... this..." he motioned to Gumi's body that lay under a white sheet.

Len then took in the group; how beaten up Gakupo looked, Kaito appearing in disbelief, the girl's looked to be frozen in a nightmare and the rest all in a haze.

None of them wanted to believe that Gumi was just murdered.

"I... I don't think I can face Mom and Dad..." Gakupo croaked while his large hands engulfed his face as his body quivered. Luka wrapped her arms around him and tried to ease him with her hushed words but ended up spilling tears for the both of them.

The group soon followed suit, Miku being the first to burst into a silent sob.

Len's body unconsciously moved toward her, but Rin's fist tightened on his shirt, halting his movement; he stayed put.

He felt too numb to shed tears, though he knew that showed disrespect toward Gakupo. But he was sure the guy understood.

Rin behind him was quivering hysterically, and try as he must, she wouldn't allow him to turn around and embrace her.

Though he didn't feel wetness from her tears as she placed her forehead against his back, he knew she was crying for Gumi. They were the best of friends after all.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to make this clear: These **chapters** are not glanced at. Meaning: they are **written** **once**, and then **posted**. Granted that my sister reads them first, other than that, they _aren't_ **edited**. Though you are welcome to inform me of errors and such (like my sister, though she understands how/why I make more than normal mistakes this time around).

**The Gang Includes:** _Len, Piko, Gakupo, Kaito, Yuuma, Rin, Miki, Luka, Meiko, Gumi _and_ Miku_.

Soo... Who do you think the killer is? {Don't fall for my trap, gals/guys! It's a very deep hole to crawl out of ;)}

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? Feed me your thoughts of this idea, your view point, who you suspect, what you're doing for Halloween… I actually don't expect reviews for some reason, but it's fine since I post for reads over reviews.

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is_ constructive criticism_!

{_This Story should be updated every six days during this month._}


	2. To The Concept Of Cherry-Red

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, nor anything else mention. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Characters:** Len and Rin (main minor chara: Miku)  
**Genres:** Crime, Tragedy, Horror, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense and Mystery  
**Rated** T for swears, suggestive themes and (vague) gore  
**Chapter Note**: At one point, toward the end of this chapter, I write in first person (just to give your all a heads up so that it doesn't come as a surprise). Remember, this isn't edited...

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

To The Concept Of Cherry-Red

* * *

**.[October 7th].**

It had been six days after Gumi's death and her funeral; six day's from breaking the news to Gakupo's parents that night; six days of trying to cheer the guy up; six days of painful memories that floated everywhere they went.

The gang wasn't the same.

Len had heard Rin finally breaking down in her room in the early hours of the day of Gumi's funeral. He had wanted to go in and comfort her, but her door was locked.

Guess she was just that petrified.

Today was a bright Tuesday; the weather man saying that it'd be the perfect day to go out and get sun before winter falls. But no one really wanted to step outside after Gumi's passing.

Given the fact that everyone was pretty much drowning in depression, they all were pushing aside their grief to help cheer Gakupo up, and it was gradually working.

Two days ago, the group had gone out to a diner after school, planning to study since tests were coming up.

At first Len was a bit doubtful about the whole outing; putting his thoughts into words but no one really listened to him. They followed Rin and Miku's actions, leading the group into recovery.

Yeah, Len was a bit happy that Rin was on friendly terms with Miku (whilst the teal-haired girl was happy that she wasn't hated, as what she texted Len about), but he felt that they shouldn't have jumped Gakupo into the crowd just yet.

But maybe he was wrong since when they had arrived at the diner (a sweet shop more like it); Gakupo appeared more of himself that day (and the days following). Len had to give props to Luka since she had been placing all of her time into helping Gakupo, being his girlfriend and all.

Only made sense, right?

Yes, they had those rough moments when awkwardness came into play, or times when jokes went too far and a verbal fight started (mostly it was Rin or Miki trying to crack a joke, but it was still far too early for that). But other than the normal things that came with recovering, Gakupo was slowly coming back and opening up to his friends again, and that was all that mattered.

"Len, dear, think you can get the rest of the bags from the trunk?" His Mother's voice echoed from the kitchen, almost startling him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Len placed the remote down whilst turning off the television, "sure."

The blond rose from the leathered couch and made his way over to the open frame of the kitchen door, peering into the room, "How many am I getting, and is it unlocked?"

His Mother turned and smiled as she took objects out of the plastic bags, "Just about three more bags I'm sure check just in case, 'kay? It's open, too."

Len nodded, turned to put his sneakers on and walked out the door.

Two steps down the porch, it dawned on Len that this day was truly a beautiful day. The weather was nice; sunny but the Sun wasn't beating down on him, the air was fair and breezy: the perfect weather to play some sports.

Waltzing over to the back of his Mother's car, Len wondered if the gang (mostly Gakupo) would be up to playing some outdoor sports, maybe basketball; something to get them all moving.

Upon lifting the trunk, his eyes caught the three plastic bags easily.

_Bling! Bling!_

"Lenny-boy~! Yoohooo~!" Len wanted to just get into the house, quick, "Hey there, good-looking~!"

"Evenin', Miki." Len turned around to meet the cherry-redhead who came to a steady stop on her matching bike, "What brings you over here?"

Miki laughed through her nose in an unladylike manner whilst rolling her eyes, "Rin's right, what kind of teenager are you?"

Len gave a sigh; those two weren't the best prank friends for nothing, "Just answer the question, Miki."

"Woah, chill dude. Don't shrink anymore." Miki rose her hands up in a mocking gesture, her palms facing the blond.

His faced redden at her meaning, "Miki..." he uttered sternly.

"Haha!" The girl laughed, slapping the handles on her bike, "You just can't do that!"

Len gave her a confused look.

"Say my name," he didn't understand, "Say my name in a firm way, or whatever, 'cause it only makes you look silly. 'Miki'." She mocked at him, bringing her voice as low as his.

"Not my fault you were given that name."

"Oooh, low blow there pal, low blow."

Len pulled the bags out and shut the trunk, "It was a pleasure chatting with you, Miki." Giving his heel a spin, Len faced to return back to the house.

"Wait! Wait~!" Miki reach out to him, "I'll answer you~!"

Len gave tired sigh, yet motioned for her to talk but kept his back to her.

"I'm on my way to meet with Piko, said he had something to tell me." Her voice was that of pure innocence.

"I'm not surprised."

"Oh come on! Give me some feedback! I don't think I'm ready to hear his confession yet!" Miki pushed her bike toward the end and beginning of the Kagamine's walkway with her feet.

Len jerked his head and faced Miki with a speculating expression, "Wait… Are you telling me you knew about Piko's feelings?"

"Duh."

"But you act so oblivious when he hints at it."

"It's only because he's cute when he tries his hardest!" What was she, sadistic?

"So, even though you know how Piko feels about you, you don't want to be in a relationship?" He wasn't getting this or her for that matter.

Miki fiddled with her fingers over the center of her handles, "Well, it's just with how things are going..."

Len sighed yet again, and with much thought, he turned around and walked up to Miki, slightly towering over her sitting form.

He rested a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "I understand that you don't want to jump into something after Gumi's passing, but it's normal for that to happen." Miki gave him a thoughtful face, "Do you see how much help Luka was, no, _is_ to Gakupo at this moment? Think if those two weren't together."

"They would get together...?"

"No, they wouldn't."

"Wha -"

"Because Gakupo would've have locked himself in his room, drowning in his own sorrow because he would feel that no one would understand him, maybe not even his parents. That is how Luka comes into play; being someone he loves she can help heal him quicker than his family and friends, if just for a second more."

Miki slowly sat up on her bike, her face blank but her scarlet eyes filled with emotions that were ready to spill out, "Man, Len. You really don't talk like a teenager..." She sniffled, "But I understand your point, I'll reconsider Piko if it comes up. Though, it'll be thanks to you."

Len gave a looped-grin, "Rin tells me that every day, but I take it as a compliment then her true intentions."

"She has the best brother, seriously. I wish you were my brother." Miki praised him, her lips curling into a smile.

Len blushed, "A-Ah, well, I wouldn't go too far as to say that..."

The redhead laughed wholly, "Yeah, you're right. You're still too uptight. Need to get laid there, pal. Bet you Miku's open, ehh~!"

Len's mood automatically soured, "That's not funny, Miki."

"Yeah, well, that's what you get for making fun of my name. Suits you." She then repositioned herself on her bike and gave a pat on his head, "Well, I'll be seeing you! Don't forget to remind Rin to bring that game over for our sleepover!" She shouted as she paddled away, waving.

.V.

After giving his Mother the last three bags, Len walked up to the second floor to inform Rin of what Miki had told him.

He first knocked on her door, not wanting to walk in on her doing something.

No answer.

And since she didn't give him an answer (and he wait a couple of minutes whilst calling her name), he pushed open the orange wooden door while calling her name one last time.

His cerulean eyes scanned Rin's room, bypassing her objects that lay in plain sight; over her feminine products, her desk and laptop, open window, bed, dresser...

His eyes jolted back to the window, and gave a sigh, "Seriously? Doesn't she know that Mom doesn't like us opening the windows during these months...?"

Len maneuvered through his sister's room to close the window shut and locked it. He then pulled the curtains apart and tied them on the side since they were just there, messy.

_Thump__**, thump, THUD!**_

He jolted with fright, twisting to see who the person was that was making that footing sound; he gasped.

Faintly, and with great haste, the image of Gumi's hollow sockets raced through his mind faster than light, but then reality hit and it wasn't Gumi, but Rin.

She sat there against the wall, her upper body hunched backward as her arms lay beside her, palms facing up. Her face was ghost pale, her black eye sockets mocking the brother as blood stains littered her cheeks.

"R- Rin...?" Len whimpered, his arms reaching out to his twin as he moved forward, "Rin... is this some sick joke?"

But she didn't surprise him with a laugh, nor was her chest rising as a sign of breathing. Her body was motionless, and it brought terror to wash over his body.

He took rash stomps toward Rin's body, collapsing down in front to her as his shaking hands reached to grasp her pale face.

"Ri -"

"_**Gaaaah!**_" Rin's body went flying at him, causing the two to fall backward on the hard carpet with her arms held up and a stupid grin upon her face. She laughed at Len's high-pitched scream, "I totally got you!"

Len was to the point of raging at his twin, so much that he pushed her off of him with strong force, making Rin hit the back of her head against her bed post, "That's some sick joke there, Rin, real sick."

Rin hissed at the pain, "A-Ahhh. My head huurts."

Even though Len was pissed at his sister for pulling such a prank, he still leaned over to check if she was bleeding from the impact. She wasn't.

"It'll just be a bump..." he muttered, his left hand subconsciously rubbing the spot.

Rin felt her checks warm at his affection, "S-Sorry Len..." she mumbled in a small voice as she fiddled with his shorts, her head hung low, making her hair fall over her redden face.

"I know, I know. Just... don't do that again, all right? It's far too early to do this as a joke." He advised to her as his right hand took grasp of hers, "I was really worried there. Truly."

Rin nodded as she nibbled on her lips whilst he proceeded to rub her head, her chest welling up at his warmth.

He then suddenly embraced his sister in a tight hug, his arms engulfing around her as she clashed with his tense frame.

He had been frightened beyond belief.

"I'm really sorry, Len." she apologized again, her voice muffled since her face was crushed against his chest.

Len hummed in an understanding tone. He couldn't trust his voice right now, but he knew he had to speak unless he wanted to hear Rin apologize a million times over, "I accept, just promise me you won't pull this again."

"I won't..." Rin vowed.

"Good." Len patted her head and released his hold on her, backed up and rose to his feet, "Also, I would like it if word doesn't get out that I screamed like a..." he averted eye-contact.

Rin's lips fell but rose with a quick twitch, "Aw, but that was the whole point! But hey, I can still blackmail you, you know? I was recording the voices, teehee~!" The blond girl lightly knocked her head (making sure to not bump the lump) with her tongue out.

Len gapped at her, "Yo-You wouldn't..." but her face said otherwise.

"Gosh Len, there's no need to get so tight-up!" She laughed as she got to her feet, whipping the make-up off of her checks and eyelids.

Len gave his eyes a roll, "Yeah, yeah. I heard it before, 'I need to get laid'."

Rin scoffed a laugh, "You sure do, and bet you it'll do wonders."

"Hm, next you'll say 'Miku's probably open', huh?" Len sassed back.

"What?"

"I sai -" Len's words dropped down his throat once he took a nice, define look at Rin's cold, icy stare.

So maybe those two weren't the best of friends to make fun of yet...

"Who said that to you before?" Rin inquired, her fist tight against her hips, "Who?"

Her brother swallowed the thick lump in his throat, to a point he could almost _feel _the drop at his stomach, "Uh..." Why did he feel like he shouldn't say? "Fr-From Miki, earlier. She was joking, though, 'cause I made fun of her name." He pinned an excuse.

Rin's cold stare didn't warm up, "I see. Though," she mocked, "I don't see what's so funny about saying a friends name, let alone Miku's, in that sense."

"But -"

"Out." Rin's tone was firm and strict as she pointed toward her door.

"Wait, Rin -"

"Get out. I'm busy." She wasn't shouting at him, though he could tell by her voice that she meant every word though he didn't know why.

"Rin, it was a jo -"

"I said: G_et. Out._" She shoved her brother around and out her door to only slam it on his hand that he left out to stop her.

"_Fuck, Rin!_" He cursed, hissing at the pain. He glanced up and felt his heart drop at her watery eyes, "Wai -"

"_Leave!_"

.V.

_...I didn't know what I was dreaming about anymore, they were shifting too fast for me to grasp the concept of the dreams. But I went along with them since, for some reason, I couldn't wake up._

_Eventually, my speeding dreams came to halt, leaving me in blackness. Original, no?_

_But I felt as if this dream was something I didn't want to partake in, yet here I was, feeling my body walking forward, toward something that it wants - that is, if a body can want something on its own._

_I could hear my own breathing, the slight fog of my breath in front of my face. _

_I was bundled up from the cold since my body wasn't shivering as my face felt, and only my face (guess I had gloves on in this dream)._

_Slowly, light started to fill the darkness, scary it away and making it scatter back to it shelter. And then, that's when I saw her._

_I could recognize her flaming cherry red hair anywhere, and as I try to call out her name, my hands acts on its own and cover my mouth, not wanting me to shed truth of my presence._

_I didn't have a good feeling about this dream, not one bit._

_Miki was in her sleeping gown; a tiny and bright red dress with red slippers. Geez, why do girls wear such outfits in the cold of the night? Wait, why was Miki out at this time, dressed like that?_

_I wanted to find out (and I guess my body too), so I moved closer but far away at the same time._

_Miki gazed to her left, then right, then behind her and around the mail box. With a sigh of fog, she walked around the mail box, her back now facing me, and opened the red metal object._

_My body then started to move forward, and for some reason, I started to panic._

_My breathing began to pick up, becoming heavy and thick as I felt my fingers cruel and straighten all the same._

_I was moving at a slow pace and wondered why Miki hasn't noticed me, though it made sense since it's a dream. Everything had to go my way, right?_

_I heard her let a relief sigh pass as the tension on her shoulders collapse. Then one of my hands reached out._

_She jolted, her body rising up into the air at her jump. Slowly, she turned around to face me, but her reaction was something I didn't understand._

_She opened her mouth to scream, I somehow knew, but my hands covered it with a white cloth but she started to struggle._

_What's going on? Why am I doing this? Is this a nightmare?_

_I watched her eyelids start to flutter shut as her arms fell to the sides of her, lifeless. But I knew she wasn't dead - yet._

_For some strange, scary reason, I knew what was going to happen next as my hands uncovered themselves and creped their way to her beautiful cherry red eyes..._

Bing! Bing!

Len jolted awake at the sound of a message left on his phone, panting from the nightmare he just woke up from.

A realistic nightmare at that.

The blond threw his covers off himself and tossed his legs over to sit hunched back, his face in his hands as he tried to ease his breath.

Why did he have a dream about Miki, and why did it feel all real?

He then remembered about his phone and reached over to the night stand and took hold of his yellow cell, unlocking it then meeting a list of thirty-one miss calls: all from the girls who were currently having a sleepover - together.

He yelped when his phone lit up at the incoming call: Miku.

He picked up without a second hesitation, "Hello Mi -"

"_O-Oh my G-G-God, L-Len! Wh-Why haven't yo-you picked u-up! Le-n-n!_" He heard her sob into the phone, stuttering over her words to sound coherent.

That wasn't a good sign.

"What's the matter, Miku. Tell me!" He rose from his bed in search for clothes to put upon his bare body.

"..._Mi-Miki... A-A b-bet..._" she sobbed out, her words drowning with her tears.

"Miku, please try to get yourself together!" Len panicked as he pulled his shirt over his head the wrong way.

"_Th-The killer_... _Mi-Miki's eyes_..._ Oh __**God**_!_ Her eyes are missing, Len_! _They're __**missing**_!" Miku continued to babble on, but Len heard what he needed to hear.

The killer had gotten Miki.

"Miku, listen to me!"

"..._-he gone! Sh-She's gon -_"

"Hush, please!" Len pleaded, successfully silencing the girl, "Listen to me; how did the killer get her? Tell me what happened, Miku." He was fully dressed and out of his room in a second.

"_We - We had dared Mi-Miki to pl-place a prank on her Mom by pl-placing someth-thing in their mail box... but... but she hadn't re-returned in a couple of minutes, s-so Meiko went to check through the window and... and... and..._"

Len froze at the front door, his hands shaking the door knob.

His nightmare only seconds ago... Miki in her sleepwear, outside at night, in front of their mailbox, placing something inside it...

No... No...

"Have you all locked the doors and windows?" Len's voice choked as he pushed the coincidence aside.

"_Yes, Meiko told us to..._" Good thing Meiko was there.

"Have you called the police yet?"

"_R-Rin's calling right now; she's still on the phone..._" another good thing.

"Okay... Good..." Len reassured himself.

"_What are you going to do, Len?_" Miku asked in a small voice.

"I'm going to call everyone else, then make my way over there."

"..."

"You did a good thing to call me, Miku. Sorry I couldn't answer sooner..." Len pulled open the front door and closed it behind him, locked it, then made his way over to his bicycle.

"_L-Len... Please don't hang up yet..._" Miku requested.

Len wanted to tell her that he needed to, to call the others, but couldn't bring himself to do that, so he told her he wouldn't, "I'll never hang up on you, Miku."

* * *

**A/N:** ["I actually don't expect reviews for some reason..."] LOL, I honestly didn't, so when I saw that there were four reviews for the first chapter, I was, well, astonished. Not to mention there are some follows/favorites too. Didn't really think feedback would be like this, haha. {106 views~ Yay~}

Two chapters down, four more to go! Here's hoping I can finish it by Halloween.

**The Gang Includes:** _Len, Piko, Gakupo, Kaito, Yuuma, Rin, Miki, Luka, Meiko, Gumi _and_ Miku_.

Soo... Who do you think the killer is? {Feel like you need to change your guess?}

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? Feed me your thoughts of this idea, your view point, who you suspect...

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is_ constructive criticism_!

* * *

**WhatGoesUpGoesDown**: Aw shucks, you're making me embarrass :P But here's a secret: I don't really know who the murderer is either xD So we're all kind of in the dark. Thank you for reviewing and favoriting.

**Angelic Snowdrop**: Great suspicions, I'll take note of that since I'm iffy about the murderer. I'm glad you found the story creepy in a sense, that's what I was going for. Thank for the compliment :) And thank you for reviewing, favoriting and following.

**Anonymous(Midnight)**: Thank you, I'm glad you love it :D So many guesses about teh murderer, eh? Good thing this story is only six chapters long, won't keep you waiting for long. Thank you for reviewing.

**Anonymous(Guest)**: Yes, poor Gumi. It hurt for me to write that :( Thank you for reviewing.

And many thanks to those who Alerted/Favorited _Legitimacy_ so far~! Don't be shy about leaving a review ;)


	3. From The Shade Of Teal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, nor anything else mention. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Characters:** Len and Rin (main minor chara: Miku)  
**Genres:** Crime, Tragedy, Horror, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense and Mystery  
**Rated** T for swears, suggestive themes and (vague) gore  
**Chapter Note**:Finally I can get my sister's OTP out of this story~! Yahhhoo~~ Sorry, we just don't see eye-to-eye. And shipping's are a big part of that. Anyways, remember that this isn't edited.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

From The Shade Of Teal

* * *

**.[October 13th].**

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Len answered as he took out his left earphone, dropping it on his desk and over his homework in a sloppy manner. He turned to face the person with a ghost of a grin.

"I need help~!" Rin whined as she stumbled her way in, closing the door shut with her right foot and lugged her body over to Len's bed, plopping down face first.

Len laughed at his sister's childish actions, "C'mon, it's not hard. You're in regular classes, Rin."

Rin threw a silent tantrum whilst waving her arms and legs about, making his once neat bed now untidy, "But I don't get it~!"

Her brother frowned at her actions, "I'm sure you do. Like Mom says: You won't understand unless you try -"

"I've been on the same problem for the pass hour." She deadpanned, causing Len to choke on his words.

An hour? Well, that was a new record for his sister.

"What is it? You know my best subject is -"

"Math! Stupid, ugly, retarded math! Uggh!" Rin tossed and turned over her brother's yellow comforter, her homework tightly in hand, getting wrinkled with her anger that she harbored toward it.

Len rolled his chair over to her, leaving his half-finished work for later. With his elbows resting on his knees, Len reached over to grab the white sheet from his sister's death grip, "Which problem is it?" he asked as his cerulean eye scanned the numbers and doddles across the page.

"Number two..." Rin arose from the bed whilst bringing the cover over her crossed legs and upper half; she gave a pout to her brother.

Well, at least she past the first –

"Number one is wrong..." Len muttered, a frown playing upon his lips.

"What!? You _lie_!" Rin hissed as she bent over to get a look at her homework. Bringing her right arm out from the cover, she pointed to her messy numbers, "See! It's correct! I even asked Mom! Hah!"

That only caused Len to deepen his frown since he knew that their Mother wasn't the go-to person for Math problems, he found that out the hard way in grade school.

They said no kid could 'fail' their math work as long as they tried.

He and his Mom proved the school system wrong.

Len gave her a dull gaze as his pointer finger fell upon a buddle of numbers that didn't even make sense, "See here? This isn't even irrelevant to the equation the question is asking."

His sister frowned at the paper, then him, "But... that's Mom's work..."

He just insulted his own Mother.

"Look," Len messaged his temples to ease his growing headache, "here's the deal: I'll write, on a separate paper, examples of these equations for you to use as only examples. They won't have the answer; you'll have to study the format -"

"No!" Rin whipped his cover in his face, "Answer them! Now!" She then proceeded to whip his comforter.

Len was calm for a total of one second, until a pillow came at him, hitting him square on his face, "Listen, Rin," he began with a stern glare, "you know very well that I'm not the one to go to if you want free answers without doing some work."

Rin faked a gasp, placing her right hand over her heart, "But Lenny! You're my brother, and big brothers help their little sister with their work!"

Len gave his eyes a roll, "Oh, yeah. Sure they do." he bit sarcastically, "And little sisters are kind and adorable. Don't really see one, now do you?" He swiftly dodged his second pillow to his bed.

"...Meanie..." Rin muttered as she crossed her arms, giving him a glare with a light blush forming upon her cheeks.

"Mm." Len hummed as he rolled back to his desk, took out a notebook, ripped a page out and started writing with great and neat speed.

"C'mon, Len! Just do this homework for me, please? Just once."

Len sighed, but didn't bother to turn around as his words left his lips before they could process, because honestly, this scene would happened so many times during their school life, that his reply was almost natural: "Go ask Gumi for help then."

Rin sucked a large sum of air and held it as she let her brother's words gear though that thick skull of his.

The blond let a shaky sigh escape his dry, parted lips once the words dawned like the sun hitting the earth; slow and hallow.

"Here," he rose from his chair this time and handed Rin her homework back along with her example sheet, "I have a date, so please try to figure the problems out on your own, and don't go to Mom." he added, changing the subject even though the tension in the air was beyond thick.

Rin stared up at him, taking in his stiff frame, blank eyes and parted lips. He didn't want to talk anymore about those two, she knew.

But it hurt her.

"Okay..." she scooted off his bed and shuffled her way to his door, opened it to leave but paused at the frame, "Be careful, all right?" she whispered; the sound tugging at her brother's heart strings.

Len smiled, almost appearing hurt by her words, or their true meanings, or maybe something else.

He walked up to her and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, we'll be safe." He then gently pushed her out and softly shut his door, leaving his little sister to whisper her parting words,

"I didn't mean for Miku..."

.V.

"Isn't this cute, Len! Right?!" Miku babbled her legs bending slightly as she appeared to be hopping with each of her steps.

"It sure is!" Len faked his enthusiasm because honestly, he wasn't fully enjoying walking around the mall, 'helping' Miku pick out the right dress for her brother's get-together.

"I'm sorry..." Her soft words halted Len's steps.

"What?"

"For dragging you around this mall. I know guys don't like this stuff and all, but I really want a guy's opinion on how these dresses look other than the girls." Miku explained as she turned to face him, staring up into his downcast eyes, "I mean, usually I'd... I'd..."

He watched her bit down on her lower lip and knew she was holding in a cry of a memory. Great, first date and he was already making a girl cry. So smooth.

"It's fine, it's fine." Len assured her, placing his hands upon her thin shoulders, "I go shopping with Rin and my Mom all the time. I'm used to it. Heck, I'm probably the best male to ask out of our group." he joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere, to raise his crushes mood.

Miku gave a laugh, the laugh he loved about her, "You're right. Sorry for bring up such a touchy subject. Come on, I'll do a walk way for you~!"

Len could only nod because really, didn't she just agree to his own insult?

Dogging after Miku, the two finally made it toward the back of the store where the dressing room was (thank Heavens for Len that there was a sofa to sit on).

He then picked up a worker pushing two racks of clothing over to Miku, and Len soon found out that he wasn't quite tolerable for this 'shopping' girl's speak of.

He really wasn't.

But time flew on by in seconds, and with great thinking on Len's part, he helped Miku pick an appropriate outfit for that get-together. Too bad he wouldn't get to see her in it on that night, but hey, at least he got a cat-walk show, no?

"So where do you feel like eating at?" Len asked as he lightly swayed the pair of bags in his right hand as Miku bobbed her head left to right on his left side.

"Fast food's fine." She replied with a smile, her teal eyes lightened up with that spark Len fell for the very first time he saw her.

To be frank, Miku was part of those stereotypes populars at school; those preppy girls that chirped in a weird way; those jerks that call themselves kings of the school because they play sports and just plain 'ol teenagers that were living life to its 'fullest', but in a more arrogant way.

In fact, Len was the one to introduce Miku to the gang which was roughly the beginning of their final year in high school. He had felt that Miku didn't belong with that type of group, she never appeared happy or 'herself' when she was surrounded by people or had attention on solely her.

So he befriended her (and maybe his crush had a play in the befriending too).

Most of the gang (maybe all) didn't accept her at first because she was, of course, part of those stereotype-teenagers, and no one can really erase that from memory, right? It was a touchy subject for them all since every one of them in the group were bullied some point in their life by those type of teenagers, and one can't really forgive so easily nowadays.

But slowly, everyone began to accept her, everyone but Rin.

"You sure?" Len asked, and although the past was the past, he couldn't help but think she'd snap at him (or the group) whenever they went to those fast food joints, or played sports in the heat. She was part of the populars once in her life, she had the appearance for it, and the personality; it wouldn't surprise him if she cracked one day.

Miku playfully shoved his left shoulder with her light body weight, "Of course! I don't really like those fancy places. Bleh! Fast food's better, cheaper too!"

Ohh, so that's way she pointed out fast food, huh?

"Are you saying I can't afford those 'fancy' places?" Len jested in a light tone, the corners of his lips twitching to hold back his silly grin.

"Wa-Wait! That's not what I meant! I didn't mean -" Miku stuttered out, and Len couldn't help but let a laugh out. Forget about being a popular! She wasn't like those backstabbing girl's! Nothing like them at all!

.V.

"What do you like about her?"

"What?" Len questioned, unsure if he heard right.

Rin rolled her eyes at his deaf-like ears as she placed the rest of the dishes into the sink for Len to clean since it was his night, "I said: What do you like about her? Miku."

So he did hear right; and what a question to ask when their Mother had just left to get dress for work, upstairs.

"Uh... well..." This was beyond awkward for Len since he was supposed to give Rin an answer on why he liked Miku, his crush. Uncomfortable would be a good word at that moment because really, he wasn't comfortable talking about Miku when Rin was around since she pretty much hated the pig-tailed girl's gut for some unknown reason.

The blonde twin watched her brother scrub the dishes at a snail's pace. Did he really need to think about it, because that just pissed her off more?

"Her eyes." Rin's own eyes widen at the first thing he could've said. Not personality, nor body, or taste, but her _eyes_.

He continued, never looking up from the dishes nor picking up on his own words, "They're a pretty color or green, like the border line of blue and green in a sense. Not to mention when she's laughs, they light up or sparkle when she's happy. It's almost like they tell her mood, you know? Like when she's sad or down, her eyes dim to a low, dull green. It's interesting, no? And don't say I'm cheesy."

"...Is that all you like about her?"

"No," Len placed the last plate on the dish rack, picked up a rag to dry his hands clean and turned to face Rin with his waist against the counter, "That just happened to be the first thing I noticed when I first saw her. Over time I grew to like her bubbly personality, that shyness that floats about her aura, or how she blushes easily be it being embarrassed or angered. You know," he shrugged, "her habits."

Rin watched her brother place the rag next to the wooden rack and couldn't help but feel her chest tighten. Why?

"Oh... Well, that's good. I guess." Why couldn't she keep herself from snapping at him? He wasn't the one she hated, it was Miku. So why was she releasing all her anger out on him? _Why_?

Len pushed off the counter and walked over to Rin, once again ruffling her hair with his silly, adorable grin, "Don't worry, Rin. We're not going to jump into a relationship so fast here. I mean, yeah, I've had a crush on her since our first year, but I want to wait a bit until I know the feelings mutual, got it?" He paused, waiting for Rin's answer.

"I understand." She muttered, ducking from under his touch but regretted it when the top of her head felt cold and alone.

"I know, because she's got to pass the little sister test, no?" Len then gave a one-armed hug as he brushed past her, "Anyways, I'm heading to my room to take my quick nap then finish my homework. Be safe when you go over to Neru's tonight, don't go outside, got it?"

Rin only nodded at him, her eyes widened but Len didn't seem to notice. He then left without another word or thought.

She then released a rotten smile that spread from her lips to eyes.

That's right, no girl has ever pass the sister test.

No one.

.V.

Tossing and turning, Len finally awoke from his daily nap, sitting up from his bed to only be welcomed by the spinning walls, cuddling him in a tight embrace.

Len hissed as he brought his hands up to his head, holding it as if that action alone would stop the spinning.

It didn't, like it always did.

He lost whatever little balance needed to sit up and fell back onto his bed with his eyes shut tight. He wasn't feeling so well in the stomach either.

But the blond sucked it up, inhaling deeply and exhaling all the same. He continued for two minutes and soon, the room was back to normal like his statue, beside a headache that was sure to come in seconds.

He slowly sat back up then tested the room.

Normal, so there's no need for his pills this time around.

They were pills to help his vertigo, something he had since he was ten years old, though his was a 'unique' case. He didn't really know how or why he got it at such an age (his parents never telling him the reason), but he learned to deal with over time.

And how exactly?

By taking naps every hour or so, and they truly helped, given that fact that he hardly remembers if he wakes up during that time or not, or sometimes - on rare occasions - he doesn't remember what he does before he falls asleep.

When vertigo kicks in at odd times, he'd have himself his own personal black out time, albeit the fact that he mostly has nightmares during those times, but mostly his dreams were black or rushed; never knowing what he was dreaming about, and didn't really care.

"I guess I should finish my homework..." Len rose from his bed and got dress in a wife beater and boxers and was about to take a seat when his phone caught his eye.

He checked it and found that he had one miss text around seven, about an hour or so ago; from Miku no less.

Normally, he'd check it in a heartbeat, but with the events that played out these past days, it was understandable why he was hesitant. But he clicked on it anyways, and felt his room steer once again at the words that were typed:

"_Aren't teal eyes just beautiful_?"

.V.

Len didn't know where she was, nor where he was, but all he cared about at that very moment was finding her, be it alive or... or...

His feet took him to the park for some unknown reason. And try as he must to turn around, his body disobeyed his mind and pushed forward where he soon found himself in front of the public bathrooms with the lights off, save for the flickering one in the girl's restroom.

Len was sure he had sought her off to her home, watched her walk into her house with a smile, into the warm, safe shelter. So why would she be out here?

No, she wasn't. She wouldn't. Maybe she was pulling a prank on him?

That would be another no since it just wasn't how Miku was. She was a nice, shy, bubbly girl; she'd never pull this type of prank on him, right?

_Right_?!

His shaking legs brought him, slowly, to the girl's restroom, the flickering light taunting him of death. He pushed open the door with his eyes shut.

The boy was scared of what he might see, witness with the flesh of himself. He couldn't bear to see Miku, his crush, his friend, a sweet girl, heck, future girlfriend even, be... be...

He opened his eyes and saw horror.

There she was, under the dim, flickering light with her back up against the tile wall, her left pig-tail undone, her clothes dirtied and cut, her skin pale, her mouth agape and her eyes... no longer present.

But the hallow sockets weren't like Gumi's or Miki's, how they were clean cut and flawless. No, hers were gashed out, he could tell by the dry blood trail from the sockets and cuts around the black circles.

Miku had put up a fight until the bitter end, but came out with the short stick.

"God damn it!" Len cried as his body moved to hers and collapsed next to her but paused. Should he hold her body? Or... No, the hell with evidence! He didn't care about that, he'd just tell those adults that he was over emotional and hugged her purely by the wild emotions...

He embraced the pale body, cradling her as his slender finger ran though her tangled hair, "I'm sorry, Miku... I'm sorry..." he felt his tears falling and did nothing to stop them.

What if Rin was the killer's next target now? What then? What then?!

That's when he felt something wet, behind her head and covered under her hair. Moving his hand away, he saw the bright color that told him the killer had bashed her out cold by slamming her head against the restroom wall.

"Oh Go- ... Miku..." He whispered, rocking back and forth as his trembling fingers trailed the sockets, his breathing growing heavy, "Why would you come out here? Why?"

Then something, out the corner of his eye, green reflected under the sinks. Gently placing her back in place with care, he crawled over to pick up Miku's phone and activated it.

"Wha... What?" Len gulped as his shaking fingers clicked on her recent text... from him.

"_There's something I want to tell you, think you can make it over to the park_?"

With clumsy hands, Len yanked his cell out of his pocket and quickly went straight to the text he sent.

There were no recent messages from him, nor any replies from Miku.

His eyes jolted back to Miku's phone, to the number his name was under.

It was definitely his number, but the proof from his phone showed that he never texted her unless... unless...

Someone else used his phone during that hour.

* * *

**A/N: **So... that's that. I'm dropping hints like no tomorrow, but at the same time, I'm miss guiding you all the same. Anyways, this chapter should clear some things up (vaguely) since I recalled that I had some plot-holes to cover... Like Len and his blackouts, reason as to why Rin hates Miku (though I didn't really state it clearly :3) and then left even more clues to the murderer!

**The Gang Includes:** _Len, Piko, Gakupo, Kaito, Yuuma, Rin, Miki, Luka, Meiko, Gumi _and_ Miku_.

Soo... Who do you think the killer is? {Let's all mark off Miku... or should we? o.O}** Here's a hint**: _The killer has a somewhat legitimate reason for killing_.

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? Feed me your thoughts of this idea, your view point, who you suspect...

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is_ constructive criticism_!

* * *

**Guest: **Seems like I knocked one of them off, huh? Thanks for leaving a review.

**WhatGoesUpGoesDown: **Hopefully this is as wonderful as the last~ LOL Yanderelen... Why did I read that in a weird way? Maybe it's my pronunciation... Your question has been somewhat answered :P Thanks for leaving a lovely review.

**Chocolatesaregood: **I just... gotta say that I love your penname. Hmm, seems most are thinking it's either Rin or Miku... Interesting, I wonder what's the reason behind it? Thank you for the compliment and thank you for following and leaving a review.

**Cartoon-Slash-fangirl:** I understand. I didn't want to kill them off, they're one of my few favorites too. The killers probably someone you'd least suspect... probably. Thank you for following, favoriting and dropping a review.

**Lolly1o1: **:O You sound so sure of yourself! :P You'll just have to wait and see~ Thank you for following, favoriting and leaving a review.


	4. To The Shimmering Violet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following characters' in this story besides the plot, nor anything else mention. All rights go to the respectful owners.

**Characters:** Len and Rin (main minor chara: Miku)  
**Genres:** Crime, Tragedy, Horror, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suspense and Mystery  
**Rated** T for swears, suggestive themes and (vague) gore  
**Chapter Note**: This chapter was supposed to be updated on the 19th, but sadly I didn't think we'd be doing last minute things for Halloween(my mom loves holidays). This was typed up during class, so, really, I wouldn't be surprised if its filled with a shiz load of grammar mistakes and such. Excuse that, really. I don't know when I'll update the last two chapters, but hopefully soon. (even my sister is throwing a small tantrum because I'm so slow)

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

To The Shimmering Violet

* * *

**.[October 19th].**

Numbness: what a joyous feeling it was. How it made one's body weightless, mind thoughtless, and feelings blank like a brand new sheet of paper. Len enjoyed this coldness in his body that spread like a virus. He enjoyed it so, so very much.

_Knock, knock!_

Why did people hate this feeling? Why did they insult the effects it brought to him? He felt blissful within his own little world, so very happy, and relaxed... and safe.

"...L-Len...?"

So, yeah, voices were a blur to him when he was in that state, but they should know better than to think he'd leave it. He was harmless where he was, he didn't need to move, or talk to anyone else.

He was...

Losing it; insane; thoughtless; dull and lifeless.

He wasn't safe.

He hadn't eaten for the past three days, only drank a cup of water each day, didn't keep his hygiene up, his grades were falling as so his attendance in school. Len was falling apart, and yet, he was relishing in it.

The gang tried to help him out as they all did for Gakupo and Piko (who were now slightly more healed), but he retaliated. He shouted at the girls' for their selfishness, punched the guys for their actions and shoved his sister for her very hurtful words: "_Get over it, Len! She was never part of the group, and would never be!_"

It was like a stack to his heart, how those words left his little sister's mouth without a second's thought.

Did she truly dislike Miku that much? So much that she felt nothing of her death, of her murder?

"L-Le -"

"What do you want, _Rin_?" His voice sang out dead as he stared at his bedroom door, at the unlock lock on the knob.

She gasped at the indifference she received from him, the numb hostility she heard in his tone. She didn't like her brother like this, she didn't! All she wanted was her brother back like old times, all she wanted was for him to pay attention to her just a little bit more...

True, Rin felt neglected whenever Miku came around because Len's whole focus was on her and solely her. She hated the girl for that, for taking away her loving brother, her funny brother, her...

But Miku was still in the way, even after passing through the death gates.

Did her brother love Miku that much? So much that he couldn't stop thinking of her, to an extent that he'd slowly stop his own life? So much that, if she were to die, would he be like this; devastated and traumatized?

Maybe she should...

"What is it?" Rin's eyes widen at the smell that seeped through the small crack Len had pulled his door to speak. It reeked so much that she pitched her nose to stop the smell.

Exactly what has he been doing in there?

She pushed her rude thoughts aside; they wouldn't get her anywhere. Swallowing a lump that rested in her throat, she spoke up, "I'm... I..." But her voice was breaking on her as her eyes grew blurry. The actions and words Len had uttered to her days ago finally washed over her, punching her in the gut with no remorse. And his sloppy appearance didn't help either.

His hair was let down in a messy manner, dark circle rest under his dull, plain eyes. His skin was awfully pale and unhealthy to a point that he looked far too skinny to even move.

She knew he had been beating himself up over Miku's death, both mentally and physically as she had overheard one night. He blamed Miku's death as his fault, muttering that he most likely had killed her, or got her killed.

He scared Rin, how his hushed whispers in the night echoed within his room or passed in a blur of voices through the walls into hers. Rin was... afraid of her own brother, for once in her life.

Len stared down at his twin, his bleak eyes shadowy and feeble. He wasn't thinking, nor did he really know what was uttered pass his lips. He was numb, and that was all he cared for.

"...I'm scared..." Those two solo syllables snapped Len back to life and slapped him to his senses.

"Rin..."

"I'm scared for you, Len! I'm worried that you'll exclude yourself from the world over... over... _uh_ –" Rin choked on a cry as she stopped herself from uttering more hurtful words to him.

Len darted his eyes between Rin's, alarm clear with his hasty orbs. He never liked seeing his sister cry, never.

She felt him embrace her; her body growing stiff against his trembling form.

"I'm sorry, Rin." he spoke with a weak voice, "God, I'm so sorry for making you feel this way!" He gripped her tighter, his uncared nails digging into her shoulder blades, "It's just... I'm frightened that the murderer might come after you, Rin..."

Her body froze at his words, how they pierced their meaning into her brain, making the gear click.

For some reason, she was... happy.

He wasn't thinking of Miku that whole time (granted a couple of days), but he was thinking of _her_! His little sister! He was worried for her!

"I-It won't." She shook her head brutally, her eyes pleading for more affection.

Len frown his brows, "Don't be a fool, Rin. You don't know what that killer will do ne-"

"I won't die. I promise." She cut him off, her cerulean eyes wide, pupils dilated.

He didn't know what to say to that, so with a grimace, he embraced his sister; his thoughts running wild, focused solely on his little sister's choice of words.

Her tiny hands gripped at his back, clawing at the shirt he wore whilst her fingers trembled with glee, her breathing picking up pace. She shut her eyes tight and pressed her body up against her brother, muttering a soft thank you under her breath.

Her brother was back.

.V.

"Heard Kaito's on his way over." Rin called from the hallway, her eyes glued to her cellphone.

"Yup." Len popped the 'P', his voice distant.

"Why is he coming again?" She plopped down next to her brother on the two-seater, watching him flip though channels on the television.

Len's lips twitched at the corners, "Said he," – he took out his cell, unlocked it and brought up the text message from Kaito, reading it word-for-word, "'Haz to cum 'ver too help med meh to wife'." He then showed it to Rin.

She frowned, covering up her laugh at Kaito's spelling errors, "I wonder if he really meant wife?"

He shrugged, "Probably; check out this text just seconds ago." He gave his sister his phone, the text reading:

'_Y U not repyin to iz messages1!? Does thou not want to be touched?!1 o.O _'

"...And he wonders why everyone thinks he's gay..." Rin muttered, opening the reply button and sending a text.

Len rolled his eyes, "I think he's bisexual, so it'll explain everything. And I mean _ever-y-thing_."

"Here," She handed him his phone, the text open to let him know what she sent. She smiled at his weak grin, "Hey, you're okay, right?"

Len placed his phone on his lap, "Yeah, I'm doing fine. You've really snapped me out of Rin, thanks."

She gave him a genuine smile, her right hand resting on his left shoulder, "That's what sisters are for, and I happened to be a twin sister; doesn't get better than that, huh?"

"Yeah..." Len's voice drifted off as he finally settled upon a channel to watch (though he really wasn't) with Rin.

She was blabbering to him either about the show or her other friends, he didn't really know but he tried to care and hear her out. Yet his ears were draining her out, making her voice a blur just like earlier.

Len had spoken the truth when he said that he was frightened for her if the killer decides to hunt her next; he honestly wouldn't know how he'll handle it if she were murdered under his watch.

No, he didn't want to think about it, but his mind made him; put those images into his brain and played out numerous scenes of his sister dying in his arms - one even scared him so much that he awoke screaming, drenched in sweat.

It was like the dream he had of Miki.

His hands were wrapping around his little sister's thin, pale neck because she was putting up a difficult fight; her tiny body moving and kick. There was a white cloth in that dream too, but Rin had avoid it unlike Miki did in the other nightmare.

He remembered her wide cerulean eyes that stared at him, pleading to let go and stop his actions but he had felt nothing toward those running emotions within her eyes. He was, frankly, enjoying causing his twin pain and making her cry.

He had wanted to make her scream in agony, and that feeling scared him beyond belief. How could he feel such dark emotions within a nightmare?

Since that one nightmare Len had been on the Internet; surfing the web for that serial killer and any leads on public news about it. He found hardly anything but one article that read that there was once a similar killer five years ago.

Len read that that serial killer wasn't picky about his victims; he killed whoever was closes or most vulnerable at the time. The killer's style was the same as the one present; they took the eyes of their victim whilst leaving no prints behind, the sockets clean and flawless, as if the person seemed to have never had eyes before.

With that lead, Len furthered his search within the web, coming up with the past serial killer's last kill that had ended in failure, leaving the victim alive with both eyes but had witness some features of the murderer.

The witness was, at that time, in her mid-teens and was going back home after a night out with her friends, walking down a dark alley that, in her words, knew she shouldn't had taken but it was the fastest way home.

That was when the murderer came in.

The article read that the girl said she had a paranoia feeling of being followed, but she didn't dared gaze back for fear of it. In fact, just when she was about to leave that dark, lone alley, a figure in dark clothing ran straight into her, knocking the breath out of her and slamming her into the brick wall.

Len further his reading, catching that she was grateful for knowing self-defense at that time or else she'd had been like the rest of the poor, defenseless girls - dead.

She had put up a tough fight with the person, though she had admitted that he knew his way around hand-to-hand combat himself. She was frightened that what she knew then wouldn't keep her alive.

But it did.

She had recalled a strange, muffled beeping sound that came from the person, which caused him to halt his actions, granting the girl a hit or two and took off sprinting. She didn't get far, and it had seemed the killer was in panic and in a hurry that he was fighting sloppy.

He had slammed the side of her head against the wall next to her, but she fought back by bringing her hands up to his covered face and crawling at it with her nails; she had successfully unmasked him. But the second she did, he knocked her out and left her alive.

When Len had read those parting lines, he was in a rush to find that sketching of the murderer; thoughts running amok within his head, shouting to him that maybe the murderer was the same guy who now held a strong hatred for girl's in their teen ever since that fail attempt.

Maybe, just maybe...

He had finally found a site that would allow him to see that drawing of the murderer from the girl's eyes. He clicked on it without a second's thought, but with irritation, he waited for the picture to load on his computer.

To what seemed like hours to Len, the document finally loaded and his laptop screen was filled with the serial killer's face.

.V.

"...any leads?" Len asked Kaito who swayed on his chair.

The older teen shook his head, "From what you've told me thus far, we pretty much know the same. Nothing more; nothing less."

Len cursed under his breath as he ran his left hand through his blond locks. They weren't going to get anywhere at that snail of a pace.

"Then... Then what are your thoughts on my theory?" He hated to admit it, but Len seriously wanted Kaito's thoughts on this matter. He was the only one he could trust enough to freely talk about those murders''.

"'Bout it being the same dude?" Len nodded, his eyes pleading the other to go on, to enlighten him of his opinions, "Well... it could be possible."

That's all Len needed to hear for his fear to rise to a whole new level.

"But you know something, there seems to be something fishy about this all... killer works." Kaito twirled his index finger as he circled around in Len's chair, "If I recall, that serial killer would murder anyone, right? And for a full six months, right? Isn't that strange? Len?"

The blond wasn't picking up what the other was putting out. Six months? How was that strange? Wasn't that - what? - normal for a serial killer? They all had patterns one way or another, what made this one different? Or, in Kaito's words, strange?

"What do you -?"

"Get this," Kaito stopped his spinning and rolled over to Len, leaned forward toward the boy on the bed and spoke in a hush tone, "That past killer started murdering July 1st. After that first kill, every six days, another person died that same way. This continued for six solid months, no one picking up on that pattern at the time. Then, on that fail kill, it was exactly six days after his last: October 31st, Hallow's Eve."

Len's brain clicked as the information was filling in. He understood what Kaito was telling him, and yet, it frightened him that Kaito could figure that all out when Len couldn't.

"But, that's nothing to gloat about. What I'm trying to say is, remember when we discussed that the past serial killers murders in October all seemed to put up a fight? Maybe that was him, feeling remorse from those kills. Or, maybe, just maybe, he was showing someone else how to kill."

"Wait, Kaito. Do you hear what's coming out of your mouth?" Len backed up on his bed, sitting up straight, "If he was truly showing someone else how to murder like him... do you mean to tell me that it was all..."

"A brand new, but old tactic serial killer reveals themselves to the public by killing Gumi in board day light, on what? October 1st, the same day, five years ago, a young girl was murdered at the park... during the day."

Len didn't like the tone Kaito was beginning to speak in. It was low and hushed then before; like if he only wanted Len to know and hear. Like if... everything he spoke of was a secret only he knew. As if... he shouldn't be speaking those words out loud.

"Kaito..." Len mumbled, his heart throbbing within his chest.

"Six days later, a girl dies outside her house, at night. October 7th, Miki died that same way."

"Kaito... please..."

"Another six days pass when a college girl is found in a public restroom, head banged up, hair messed up and eyes gone... Miku -"

"_**Stop it, for fuck sakes!**_" Len snapped, his voice cutting off abruptly. He stumbled to his feet and padded his way to his room door; he swung it open, "Leave."

Kaito leaned back into the chair with a nasty smirk in place, "Not yet, Len. There's sti- "

"_Leave_." He stomped over to Kaito and jerked at the teen's biceps as he tried to prey him out of the chair; Kaito wouldn't budge. "Damn it, Kaito!"

"...Today's the 19th, correct?" Kaito spoke softly, also to the point that Len couldn't hear him clearly.

"Yeah, so?"

Kaito shook his head in disappointment, "Len, Len. You're supposed to be the smart one here."

"Kai-"

"Six days after the bathroom girl," Kaito interrupted, "A young girl just in her beginning teens is murdered in her school uniform on her way home."

Kaito's voice... it was starting to make Len's head hurt like Hell. The room felt like it was going round and round, never seeming to end and someone else's voice ringing in his ears didn't help.

"Another six days on October 25th... a women dies on a date when the guy turns away for a second..." Why did he sound so sorrowful?

"...Then the last..."

"Will be on Hallow's Eve. Somewhere dark, might not be an ally, but could be." Kaito rose from the chair and walked over to the sitting boy who cradled his head within his arms. Kneeling down to his height, Kaito patted his left shoulder, "I forgot to tell you, but that girl who came out alive... her appearance... she's blonde... with cerulean eyes."

Len whimpered. He knew Kaito was going to say that; he knew what his friend was starting the minute he uttered his first words. Kaito was just trying to warn him, to help him out. But... but...

"News." Len jolted his head up at the far away voice of Kaito.

"Wah-"

"The news... Look." Kaito turned the laptop to Len, the boy's eyes landing and taking in the bold letters on the screen:

'**TEENAGE GIRL KILLED ON HER WAY HOME FROM PRIVITVE SCHOOL! WORK OF THE SERIAL KILLER?**'

"Dear Go-" Len croaked.

.V.

Thirty minutes had passed since Kaito left, declining the twin's Mother for staying for dinner and leaving in a slow, but rushed fashion. But Len didn't blame him. They both had just digested a great amount of news and leads that could either help or, maybe, kill them.

They had nothing else on their minds but the serial killers pattern.

And apparently, when Len had been taking his rest for an hour or so, was roughly around the time that girl was murdered. But the police, or whoever reported it, had found her body two hours later and not at the time of her true death.

Len had watched the short news video on the Internet, seeing an old (or recent) picture of the young fifteen year old named Yukari Yuzuki with flowing light purple hair and bright, vivid violet eyes... that were no more.

After watching that video, and reading what other's had comments, Len decide to take a shower and cool off.

Upon coming back from his shower, Len had bumped into Rin from coming out of his room.

"Rin?" he called, a bit surprised.

She gave a jolt at his voice, "Jezz Len! You scared me!"

"What are you doing in my room?"

Rin blink and hissed at him, "Getting your clothes you moron. Since you were taking your sweet time in the shower, Mom told me to get them." She then bent down behind his door frame and came out with a load of clothes in a basket. "See?"

Len frowned at her attitude, "Yes, sorry. And thank you to taking them down for me..."

"Whatever." Rin rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel and walked away from him to their Mother.

Len gave a tired sigh as he walked into his room, shutting the door with his foot. Upon entering, he gave his room a quick look over to see if anything was amiss.

Nothing was.

With a shrug, he dragged himself to his bed, ready to take a trip to dreamland but his right foot caught on something right at his door. Kicking it again, he looked down to find that it was the bag Kaito had brought over with him.

"Seems he forgot it... again." Lazily, Len bent down to pick it up but whilst doing so, objects came dropping out; the bag was left open.

With a frustrated sigh, Len picked up the materials and placed them inside. Once he was nearly done, he lifted the last container which was a blackish box.

Curious, and tired, Len took a peek inside it.

"- **!**" Len stumbled backward, his back slamming against his closed door as he tried to distance his-self, his eyes widen with terror as his breathing became reckless.

There, spread out on the his white carpet floor were four pairs of eyes, literally staring back at him; the colors going from emerald green, to cherry-red, teal and then... _purple_.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter is rushed, but hey, at least I got something out, right? To be honest, I like how I went about this. Really. In makes you... second think in a way, no?

Anyways, I don't know if I can update within this month with all the stuff that my mom's pulling and my friends(I've been going to Six Flags: Fright Fest with my friends for at least two hours a day - dressed up). So I just wanna say **_you all have a great Halloween~!_** 'Cause I have a feeling I might not update on Halloween like I had planned. But stay with me, there are only two more chapters to go.

**The Gang Includes:** _Len, Piko, Gakupo, Kaito, Yuuma, Rin, Miki, Luka, Meiko, Gumi _and_ Miku_.

Soo... Who do you think the killer is? {LOL I don't who I want as the killer yet~~...but then I do~}** Here's a hint of the last hint**: _The killer does not know of the said reason._

**R&R**? _Pretty please_? Feed me your thoughts of this idea, your view point, who you suspect...

**Reviews** are _greatly_ **appreciated** and so is_ constructive criticism_!

{8 review for chapter three! Oh gosh maan, I'm so happy~!}

* * *

******Cartoon-Slash-fangirl:** LOL I'll admit that I'm making this predicable in a sense because I want to. I mean with this chapter, it should be pretty darn clear. Now all that's left is to unravel it all. Thank you for dropping a review!

**Misa Kagekatsu: **Well, I'm glad you've decided to review! And thank you for those compliments(which I'll take as such). Oh-ho-ho! I have much, _much_ more up my sleeve. But that's for the next two chapters. Just don't read too much in between the lines. Thank you for leaving a review!

******Chocolatesaregood: **Hah, you're probably the only one who took that hint in. Which I'm totally glad that someone noticed it. But, ehh, keep 'dem guesses coming 'cause the story isn't done just yet~ Thank you leaving a review!

**Yandere Yangire Lover:** I knew there was a song that could be mistaken for this(or the other way around)! I now know it. Thank you for favoriting and reviewing!

**WhatGoesUpGoesDown: **I don't mean to frighten you... maybe... But I'm glad you liked the last chapter, here hoping this one is as good as the last. *taps knife* I, erm, updated as quick as I could... Thank you for reviewing(twice)!

**DAA:** It's fine, even one review is great! Ah, ah! You can never be too sure. Thank you for leaving a review!

**Paru Cafe: **You're probably the only one with that theory! And that's pretty interesting(nospoilers). That's one way to look at it~ Thank you for leaving a review, following and favoriting!

**MizuneMinamiki**(Mizucchi): asdfghjk **Mizucchi**! Thank you for reviewing all three chapters! Seriously, it means so much coming from you! And thank for pointing those errors out, I can always count on you for that. When this FF is finish, I'll make sure to credit you for helping with 'dem errors. LOL I knew you'd react that way for each chapter, especially chapter two. But I gotta kill them off - they're the best character's to kill! Best reactions to look for! And your guesses! LOL You make me laugh so much. But hey, keep them coming! Thank you leaving these lovely reviews!


End file.
